<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do you believe in ghost? by loxiemay_blue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357855">Do you believe in ghost?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/loxiemay_blue/pseuds/loxiemay_blue'>loxiemay_blue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magic Kaito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:08:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/loxiemay_blue/pseuds/loxiemay_blue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you believe in ghost Nakamori-san?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid &amp; Nakamori Aoko, Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid/Nakamori Aoko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do you believe in ghost?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nakamori Aoko, being the cheerful teenage girl she was, rarely ever felt this anxious. Something just didn't feel right. She had a gut feeling that tonight is not going to be a good night. It reminded her of the day her mother had passed away. "Could it be something to do with dad?" she whispered quietly. Surely not! He was completely fine the last time she saw him.</p><p>A sudden noise snapped her out of her own spiraling thoughts. She turned around.</p><p>She certainly wasn't expecting the arrival of the familiar white figure. Especially not on her own bedroom window, that's for sure. So many questions are swirling in her head. What is he doing here? How does that thief know my address? Why?</p><p>Something was not right though. She just couldn't shake off her bad feelings that tonight something is very wrong. After her moment of surprise, she noticed the dark red stain on the thief's white suit. Blood! Blood is seeping into the suit and the thief had never looked so pale. Aoko had a sudden realization. KID had been shot!</p><p>"Kaitou Kid!" she screamed, just as she saw he was about to fall right on her bedroom floor.</p><p>Aoko didn't what to do. She couldn't let the thief bleed out in her house! Why wasn't the thief in a medical facility instead? She hasn't even seen him that much let alone knowing him personally.</p><p>
  <em>"Don't be scared. I mean you no harm, Nakamori-san."</em>
</p><p>Right, as if she could trust a criminal just like that. But Aoko couldn't help but think the thief was being truthful. Something was certainly weird though. His voice didn't sound like it usually does. Not that she heard it often enough to be familiar with it. His voice just sounded so weak. Weirdly enough, it reminds her of her childhood friend.</p><p>"What happened to you? Were you shot?" she asked. "Why are you here?"</p><p>Aoko might not have participated in as many heists as her dad or her detective friend, Hakuba Saguru, but even she could tell that the Kaitou Kid that's currently in her room wasn't acting as usual. She could see all the emotions on his face, unlike the playful poker face the thief usually has. Anger. Disappointment. Sadness. And mostly guilt.</p><p>
  <em>"Do you believe in ghost Nakamori-san?" he asked.</em>
</p><p>Her cell phone rang before she could answer that question. Huh, that's weird. Why's her dad calling her? "Dad? What's wrong?" she said.</p><p>
  <em>"Aoko, we finally caught Kaitou Kid…"</em>
</p><p>"Huh? What are you talking about dad?" she said in confusion. What in the world was her dad talking about? The phantom thief himself was still in the room with her! Did he manage to run away from them after the arrest? But surely not if her dad was just telling her they caught the phantom thief.</p><p>
  <em>"Aoko I need to tell you something. I need you to be strong for this. Don't do anything rash, alright?"</em>
</p><p>For some reason, her dad sounded really worried and sad. Shouldn't he be happy instead if they managed to catch the thief? Or was it because he managed to run away that her dad got in trouble instead? Was this what her gut feeling was warning her about? She slowly nodded and then remembered that her dad wouldn't be able to see it. "Okay dad," she agreed quietly. "Just tell what's wrong. I can take it"</p><p>
  <em>"We only managed to catch him because he was shot down by someone. By the time we arrived he was barely alive. We couldn't save his life. He died."</em>
</p><p>"He died? But that's not possible! You must be joking right now!" she shouted in shock. How could the thief be dead? He was right there! What in the world is going on?</p><p>
  <em>"He really is dead. There is another important thing I have to tell you. We now know who he really is. He is Kaito. He tried to apologize to me on his last breath. I.. am sorry Aoko, I couldn't save him from those people."</em>
</p><p>"But that's not possible, dad! He is here! Right in my be-" Aoko couldn't finish her sentence. She was alone in her bedroom. Kaitou Kid was gone. Only a single black rose and a red letter were left on the floor where the thief was standing before.</p><p>In shock, Aoko put away her phone. She took the black rose with her right hand and placed it on her table. When she opened the red letter, a photo was inside. It was a photo of her and Kaito in their childhood. On the back she saw a short written note.</p><p>
  <em>I am sorry. Goodbye</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kuroba Kaito</em>
</p><p>The girl could feel the tears flowing down her face and could only sob. This was proof that her dad was telling the truth. Kaito was giving her a final goodbye.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I really have not written anything in a very long time. To practice writing again I decided to rewrite this fic. Hope you like the new version more! You can find the older version on FF haha</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>